bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Archived:Rowan McCleod
|- | Other |- | |} History So I was born in Scotland, my mother's native country, although that's not where I was conceived. My mother was a demigod, although she willingly gave up her powers so that I could live, my father is Morpheus. I'll write more about my mother's story down below, but short of it is my mother was 18 and living at Camp Half-Blood, she was head counsellor of Apollo's cabin (being a child of Apollo and a mortal mother). Morpheus was smitten with her, and fell in love at first sight. My mother would sneak away from camp late at night to meet with him, in a little bungalow that Morpheus made appear out of my mother's dreams. Now there isn't so much a law that says gods can't mate with demigods, but it's generally frowned upon. Once my mother found out she was with child, she fled camp, for fear that someone would find out and it would get back to Zeus. Why don't I look like a typical kid of Morpheus, well that's another story I'll tell in more detail below, but basically my father was so smitten with my mother's beauty, he made a deal with Aphrodite so that I would look like my mother instead of like him. So, any way, my mother tried fending for herself for a couple of months, but fending off monsters was getting difficult for her the further along in her pregnancy she got. Morpheus couldn't help too much, they feared that if he helped did Zeus would find out that it she was pregnant with Morpheus' child. So Morpheus watched over her while she slept, and met her in her dreams. At four months pregnant she knew she had to act, there was no way she could safely raise me and fend off monsters, while at the same time hiding from the other gods. So she went to the Empire State Building (aka Mount Olympus) and begged to be allowed to speak with Zeus. He was furious that she was pregnant with Morpheus' child, but before Zeus could act in anger, Apollo, Celeste's father, stepped in, and asked that Zeus make a compromise. In return for the safety of her unborn child and herself, she would agree to give up her demigod powers, and that they would be safe until her child turned 12.She loved her father Apollo, they had always been close, and with tears in her eyes she agreed, knowing that as she would no longer be a demigod, Apollo would no longer be allowed to appear to her. Apollo took pity on his daughter, and imbued the unborn child (me) with exceptional bow skills. So here I am, son of a demigod turned mortal, Morpheus god of dreams, and grandson of Apollo. You can read more of my biography below. Possessions Possessions Scimitar Given to me by my mother. ---- Recurve Bow Given to me by my mother. ---- Book of Dreams Given to me by my father. Family and Friends Family and Friends Family and Friends ---- Girlfriend Elena Charisteas ---- My Family ---- My Quest Companions/Friends (2005) R.I.P. ---- My 2005 Quest So the heads at camp want to know why my quest mates died, and why I didn't, and where I've been for the last 6 years, but I have my reasons for not telling them yet, and if that means I have to deal with not having my position back as head of Morpheus' cabin then by the gods so be it. Eventually I'll tell you the whole tale of how it happened, but for now I have to keep it to myself. Abilities Abilities Quests Quests The Mountain of Fire Quest My Mother My Mother, Celeste Celeste was born on 14 February 1967 in Scotland. Her mother was a mortal, Calista McCleod, and her father was the god Apollo. Her mother died in March 1979 while she was her and her daughter were being chased by a chimera out on the moors, Celeste managed to escape, and Apollo sent a message for campers to go and find her and bring her back to camp. As she grew her beauty was only matched by children of Aphrodite. Although she got along with everyone, the loss of her mother always brought on fresh tears, so she spent much of her time at camp alone, hunting in the woods with her recurve bow. Many days Apollo would appear to her, and they would hunt together, these were some of her favourite times, but sometime after she turned 17 Zeus found out that Apollo was making regular visits to her, and warned him to not appear so "human" and that he shouldn't have quite so much involvement in his child's life. While all of this was going on Morpheus had taken particular notice of her, the fact that her beauty was only surpassed by Aphrodite was partly why, and also the fact that she spent so much time in solitude in the woods at night, when she could be alone with her thoughts. After Apollo stopped going to see her, Morpheus appeared to her one night in the woods, and they started to talk, and after a few months, Celeste fell in love with Morpheus, and Morpheus built them a secret bungalow straight out of Celeste's dreams, and they met there during the night, as often as Celeste could sneak out of camp. In July 1985, her best friend and confidant, Arielle Crooker daughter of Hecate, confronted her, and warned her that she was pregnant. Although Celeste suspected this, Arielle had read it in her tarot cards, and felt it prudent to warn Celeste that staying at camp could be dangerous for her and her baby. So in the middle of the night, she packed up a few special belongings and fled Camp, never to set foot there again. ---- For a couple of months Celeste stayed on the move, fleeing and fending off monsters, and finding safe places to sleep and rest whenever she was able. Morpheus had to be careful how much he intervened so as not to bring suspicion on him that he was the father of her soon to be born child. He was sure Zeus wouldn't be happy about him mating with a demigod. Finally when Celeste was 5 months along, she couldn't run any longer, there was no way she could keep her and her child safe indefinitely. So she decided to confront Zeus herself, and beg for protection. So on a rainy night she showed up in the lobby of the Empire State building, with the hopes that Zeus would agree to an audience with her. His intrigue to find out why a sopping wet demigod, who had fled camp to be out on her own, was on his door step over came his usual reluctance to grant audiences with demigods, and allowed her to enter. Upon finding out her predicament he was overwhelmed with anger, lighting streaked across the heavens, Celeste was sure that her fates were sealed and that both her and her unborn child would die right there on Mount Olympus at the hands of Zeus, but suddenly Apollo appeared, her beloved father who had been absent from her life for months. Apollo pleaded with Zeus, almost to the point of sounding demanding, that there had to be a compromise, that demigod blood should not be spilt on top of Mount Olympus. So, Zeus agreed to hear what Apollo had to say, and Apollo suggested that in return for Celeste's and the child's safety, Celeste's powers and status as demigod be stripped away, leaving her as a mortal. Zeus grudgingly agreed to these terms, but that they would only be safe until the child turned 12 and no longer. Celeste accepted these terms, but with tears in her eyes, for she would never see her beloved camp again, or her father. Seeing this Apollo took pity on her, and imbued her unborn child with great archery skills. Zeus was never happy about the deal, but he had sworn to Apollo that they would be safe until the boy turned 12. On my 12th birthday, the deal ended. Now Zeus couldn't outright kill Celeste himself, so instead he sent Python to slay them. In the afternoon of my birthday, my mother had given me a recurve bow, so I went out into the forest to hunt and target practise. I was miles away when I heard my mother's screams, I arrived back at the house just in time to witness a giant monster killing my mother, before I could run out and face the horrible creature, a hand grabbed my shoulder, my father appeared, and told me to leave, that there was nothing I could do but get myself killed, he gave me a back pack full of my stuff along with some ambrosia, and then he distracted the monster long enough to give me a head start for the coast. |} Category:BachLynn23 Category:Jonas Armstrong Category:Rowan Category:McCleod